Heavenfall Blade
Azrael wielding the Sword of Secrets]] A Heavenfall Blade is one of a quintumvirate of legendary Power Swords wielded by the highest-ranking members of the Inner Circle of the Dark Angels Space Marine Chapter. According to Chapter lore, the Heavenfall Blades were cut from a single block of obsidian that formed the core of a meteorite that struck The Rock, the Chapter's mobile fortress-monastery, in orbit around the Feral World of Al Baradad, shortly after the fall of Caliban. Each of these blades are carried by a Master of the Chapter and is as potent a symbol of their rank as it is deadly. The blades wielded by the Grand Master of the Deathwing, the Grand Master of the Ravenwing and the Master of the Dark Angels' 5th Company also utilise small amounts of the obsidian taken from the meteorite in their working. It is also said that a small portion of this meteoric substance was dispatched to each of the Dark Angels' Successor Chapters, so that the senior members of the Unforgiven's own Inner Circles would also bear the same heritage forged in steel as those borne by the Masters of the Dark Angels. Known Heavenfall Blades *''Sword of Secrets'' - The Sword of Secrets is the mightiest of the Heavenfall Blades, and is wielded by Azrael, the current Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels. Its blade is so incredibly well-crafted that it has not chipped nor lost its razor-sharp edge over its many millennia of bloody use. Only the Supreme Grand Master knows that it is also the only device that allows access to the deepest known dungeon in The Rock. Fitting the blade into a cleft in the wall unlocks the iron gate leading to a dark tunnel and the rune-protected cell in which the Arch-Heretic Luther is imprisoned. *''Sword of Silence'' - In times of need, Belial, the Grand Master of the Deathwing (1st) Company, wields the famous master-crafted Power Sword known as the Sword of Silence. This sword is one of a quadrumvirate of legendary swords collectively known as the Heavenfall Blades. These formidable weapons are only carried by the highest-ranking members of the Inner Circle of the Dark Angels. The Chapter's lore states that these blades were forged from the core of a meteorite that struck The Rock in orbit around the Feral World of Al Baradad. The blades wielded by the Grand Master of the Deathwing and the Master of the Ravenwing also utilise small amounts of the obsidian taken from the meteorite in their working. *''Raven Sword'' - This infamous master-crafted Power Sword is one of a quadrumvirate of legendary swords collectively known as the Heavenfall Blades. These formidable weapons are only carried by the highest-ranking members of the Dark Angels' Inner Circle. Chapter lore states that these blades were forged from the core of a meteorite that struck The Rock in orbit around the Feral World of Al Baradad. The blades wielded by the Master of the Deathwing and the Master of the Ravenwing also utilise small amounts of the obsidian taken from the meteorite in their working. It is also said that a small portion of this meteoric substance was despatched to each of the Dark Angels' Successor Chapters, so that the senior members of the Unforgiven's own Inner Circles would also bear the same heritage forged in steel as those borne by the Masters of the Dark Angels. The Raven Sword is currently in the possession of the Master of the Ravenwing, Captain Sammael. *''Fellbane'' - One of the legendary Power Swords collectively known as the Heavenfall Blades. These formidable weapons are carried only by the highest-ranking members of the Dark Angels' Inner Circle. Chapter lore states that these blades were forged from the core of a meteorite that struck The Rock in orbit around the Feral World of Al Baradad. Fellbane is currently in the possession of Master Balthasar, Captain of the Dark Angels' 5th Company. *''Sword of Sanctity'' - The sword was gifted to Grand Master Orias, the first lord of the Disciples of Caliban who fell in battle against the Orks of the Quolon Pass. The sword was recovered about 970.M41 by Grand Master Nakir of the Consecrators Chapter, who 30 standard years later offered it to the Supreme Grand Master Azrael of the Dark Angels, with the intention of returning the blade to its proper master. Azrael answered that, "It has found its proper master. It is not only yours by right of recovery, but you would bring honour to the cousin of my own blade", and gave it back to Nahir. Sources *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 52-53, 56, 58-59 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition), pp. 42-45, 46 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (3rd Edition), pg. 18 *''Codex: Angels of Death'' (2nd Edition), pp. 13, 41, 62 *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium - Azrael'', pp. 31-32 *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium - Belial'', pp. 8, 22-23 *''Warlords of the Dark Millennium - Sammael'', pp. 9, 32-33 *''Ascension of Balthasar'' (Audio Drama) by C.Z. Dunn *''The Unforgiven'' (Novel) by Gav Thorpe, pp. 141-142 Gallery Sword of Secrets.png|The Sword of Secrets, wielded by Supreme Grand Master Azrael. This ancient sword is traditionally wielded by the Supreme Grand Master. Sword of Silence.png|The Sword of Silence, wielded by Master Belial. This ancient sword is traditionally wielded by the Master of the elite Deathwing Company Raven's Blade.png|The Raven Sword, wieled by Master Sammael. This ancient sword is traditionally wielded by the Master of the Ravenwing Company. es:Espadas Celestiales Category:H Category:Dark Angels Category:Imperial weapons Category:Space Marine Equipment Category:Space Marines Category:Weapons Category:Imperium